1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same that may be used considering more convenience of users.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Since various applications have been recently developed, a mobile terminal may perform various functions. With the development of such applications, users can install various kinds of applications in a mobile terminal and receive notification information provided by applications.
However, since notification information provided by applications are conventionally output by a mobile terminal in real time, periodically or whenever notification information is transmitted from an external server providing applications, problems occur in that notification information is output at the time when users do not desire to receive or notification information of applications, which are not desired by users, is output.
Also, in order that users do not receive notification information of applications that they do not desire, it would be inconvenience for users to set the applications one by one to block output of notification information, and in the case where notification information is generated by an application set to block notification information, a problem occurs in that users cannot output or receive notification information of the corresponding application later.